Wolfheart's Surroundings
Prologue Three cats sat on the edge of the small pool. They watched as the fourth cat approached, stalking across the fresh wet grass that covered the floor. Light shone on her silver tabby fur. "This is a peaceful place." She said, while drinking gracefully from the pool. A tom, with thick gray tom, spoke to her. "Yes it is, Silverpool. Anyway, we didn't come here to talk about how peaceful this place is." A golden tabby tom beckoned with his tail. "Stonefoot is right. Come sit over here, Silverpool. It's breezer over here." Silverfur padded pass the gray tom and sat next to the golden tabby tom, she added. "Well, Lionnose, this spot is quite breezy." A pale ginger she-cat turned to Stonefoot, she said. "Well Stonefoot, what is it? Why have you told me and two other HawkClan cats to meet over here?" "The time has come as you know, it's all about Foxheart, Dapplefern, and Patchclaw." Stonefoot replied and lowered his head. "The time has come, the time has come, the time has come..." Silverpool repeated, but then she stopped and yelled. "Can't you do anything to stop it from happening? Like go into their dreams and tell them to save them?" "I'm sorry, but I can't. Even though I was the medicine cat of RobinClan, I still can't stop it from happening." Stonefoot told her. "Stonefoot has tried his best." Lionnose told her. "Lionnose is right, Silverpool. Stonefoot has tried his best, so stop annoying him." The pale ginger she-cat said. "I know, Specklefur. I just want him to try." Silverpool replied. Chapter One "Foxheart you will lead a patrol along the river with Dapplefern and Patchclaw." Littlefang decided. "Okay, Littlefang. Come on, you two let's go!" Foxheart said and they left off. "I can't wait to have a refreshing drink from the river, maybe we could catch some prey on the way." Patchclaw licked his jaw. "That's breaking the warrior code of course we can't!" Dapplefern protested. "You only care about the warrior code. The warrior code doesn't say anything about sleeping, does that mean you can't sleep?" Patchclaw replied with a grin on his face. "Patchclaw!" Dapplefern shouted. "What? We better get on with the patrol anyway, right Foxheart?" Patchclaw turned his gaze towards the bright ginger she-cat. "Come on, we're getting nearer." Foxheart said and ignored Patchclaw's question. The three cats kept silent until they reached the edge of the river. "Foxheart! Patchclaw! Can you see those kits over there?" Dapplefern asked. "Of course, we do. So?" Patchclaw replied. "We should save them!" Dapplefern said and stretched out her paw, but Patchclaw stopped her. While Foxheart added. "Patchclaw is right. Those kits are from HawkClan so why should we go into the river and save those HawkClan kits?" Foxheart snorted, but Dapplefern ignored her and stretched out her paw again. This time Foxheart stopped her, she added something else. "Those kits are probably dead anyway, HawkClan cats don't even know how to swim! Don't dive into the river to save those HawkClan kits. Don't you remember what HawkClan did to us, they stole our prey!" "It doesn't matter, I know how to swim! You two are completely fox-hearted. I think that's why you're named Foxheart! HawkClan wasn't the only Clan who stole our prey, even EagleClan and RavenClan did!" Dapplefern shouted, this time she stretched out both of her paws, but Patchclaw pulled her back. Patchclaw turned his gaze to Foxheart and Foxheart said. "I guess we should go back now, it's getting late anyway." Foxheart decided and watched and Patchclaw pull Dapplefern all the way until they went back to camp. That night, Foxheart's and Patchclaw's dreams were visited by the kits that had died, but they were much older now. Stonestar introduced Wolfheart, Riversong, and Cloudface to Foxheart and Patchclaw. When Foxheart and Patchclaw realized that they were the kits that had drowned, they made Foxheart and Patchclaw know thatt kits are very important to all of the Clans, Foxheart and Patchclaw apologizes to the three kits and they fade away. Chapter Two A few moons had passed, Foxheart and Patchclaw already forgot about what happened. The four kits were reborned to Mosswing and Jayfur of HawkClan, but the four kits know who they were. One of the kits is still angry at Foxheart and Patchclaw, that kit was desperate to for revenge. "Cloudpaw, catch this ball of moss I found!" Frostkit told Cloudkit as she threw the ball of moss lightly towards Cloudpaw. "Caught it! Stonekit, catch this!" Cloudkit said as he threw the ball of moss towards his brother. "Cloudkit! How about me?" Riverkit asked her brother. "Yeah, pass it me!" Leafkit said, but Stonekit already caught it. "Yeah, I caught it! Get ready for this one, Wolfkit!" Stonekit said and threw as hard as he could. "Aw! That hurts!" Wolfkit complained. "Don't throw so hard, Stonekit." Mosswing told her kit. "I just wanted to see if she could catch it." Stonekit replied. They lived normal kit lives. Moons and passed and it was time for their apprentice ceremony. "I can't wait to be an apprentice!" Stonekit shouted and added. "Who do you want to be your mentor? I want Tigerstripe to be my mentor!" "I want Brackenfoot to be my mentor! How about you, Wolfkit?" Cloudkit replied. "Well, I hope I get Whitedawn as my mentor! Riverkit?" Wolfkit decided. "I think I want Briarfall as my mentor." Riverkit replied. "Come on, it's time. Don't get yourself dirty again Stonekit!" Mosswing said. "Stonekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive you warrior name, you will be known as Stonepaw. I ask SolClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Mothstar turned her gaze to Darkfoot. "Darkfoot, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Fuzzyclaw, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Stonepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Stonepaw." Darkfoot stood proudly next to his new apprentice, and Stonepaw did too. "Wolfkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive you warrior name, you will be known as Wolfpaw. I ask SolClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Mothstar turned her gaze to Briarfall. "Briarfall, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Larktail, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Wolfpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Wolfpaw." Briarfall welcomed her new apprentice and grined her her. "Riverkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive you warrior name, you will be known as Riverpaw. I ask SolClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Mothstar turned her gaze to Ivyfoot. "Ivyfoot, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Sorrelwing, and you have shown yourself to be fierece and brave. You will be the mentor of Riverpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Riverpaw." Ivyfoot dipped her head and stepped forward to meow to her new apprentice. "Cloudkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive you warrior name, you will be known as Cloudpaw. I ask SolClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Mothstar turned her gaze to Brackenfoot. "Brackenfoot, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Cinderfur, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Cloudpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Cloudpaw." Brackenfoot stood next to Cloudpaw and welcome him. "Stonepaw! Wolfpaw! Riverpaw! Cloudpaw!" Cats shouted with approval, some cat came over to congratulate them. When cats finished congratulating them. Wolfpaw said. "You're so lucky! You got who you want for your mentor, Cloudpaw!" "Yeah, it's so unfair!" Stonepaw added. "Well, it doesn't really matter, maybe our mentors will be great too." Riverpaw told them. "Yeah, Riverpaw is right. Maybe your mentors are just as great." Cloudpaw told his littermates, but his gaze was fixed on Stonepaw. Chapter Three They had normal apprentice lives. Cats think Stonepaw would be a great fighter when he's a warrior. Stonepaw couldn't wait to be a warrior. He never forgot about Foxheart and Patchclaw, he wanted killed them, he wanted to rip them into pieces, he wanted revenge. "I, Mothstar, leader of HawkClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these four apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Stonepaw, Wolfpaw, Riverpaw, Cloudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Mothstar said clearly and loudly on top of the Greatrock. "I do." The four apprentices said together. "Then by the powers of SolClan, I give you your warrior names. Stonepaw, from this moment you will be known as Stonefoot. SolClan honors your bravery and strength. Wolfpaw, from this moment you will be known as Wolfheart. SolClan honors your determination and intelligence. Riverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Riversong. SolClan honors your enthusiasm and kindness. Cloudpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cloudnose. SolClan honors your courage and forethought. We welcome all of you as a full warrior of HawkClan." Mothstar finished. "Stonefoot! Wolfheart! Riversong! Cloudnose!" Mews of approval spread through the Clan. "Yes, we're finally warriors! Now I can do whatever I want without Darkfoot in the way!" Stonefoot exclaimed. "I think it doesn't matter." Riversong replied. "So, do you like your names?" Cloudnose asked. "Well, I like mine. Wolfheart is great!" Wolfheart told her littermates. "Well, Stonefoot is like your foot is made of stone. I think Mothstar chose this name because of Darkfoot!" Stonefoot told them with a angry voice. "Well, Riversong is great too. It's like the sounds of the river." Riversong replied. "I thought you don't like the river. In case you don't remember what happened when we were kits! Foxheart and Patchclaw didn't even save us, they let us drown!" Stonefoot told his sister in a angry tone. "It doesn't matter." Cloudnose said and added. "I think Cloudnose is okay, even though my nose is not white, but I don't think it's really bad." Moons passed and Stonefoot waited for his revenge. "We think RobinClan has been stealing our prey!" Mothstar said from the Greatrock. "It's just like last leaf-bare. Every leaf-bare the river is frozen and they have no prey, so they come and steal our prey!" Darkfoot said out loud. Mews of approval spread through the Clan, but you could hear Stonefoot's approval the clearest. Darkfoot went on. "We should have a battle!" Before any cat could say anything else, Stonefoot said. "Darkfoot is right! Battle!" Wolfheart, Riversong, and Cloudnose whispered to Stonefoot. "There is no need for a battle, Stonefoot. Quiet down." "You're not the boss of me, don't tell me what to do!" Stonefoot shouted at his littermates. "I will talk about this at the next gathering. There is no need for battle." Mothstar said and calm her Clan. "The gathering is night! So you will talk about to night!" Darkfoot told his leader. Mews of approval spread again. "Okay, I will!" Mothstar promised and leap down from the Greatrock. Chapter Four "You RobinClan cats are stole our prey!" Mothstar hissed. "No, we haven't. You're just lying!" Runningstar protested. The arguement started and this is how it ended. "If you're so sure we stole your prey, then I have no choice but to call this battle!" Runningstar explained, at first Mothstar was going to just forget about it, but Darkfoot, Stonefoot, and some other cats said. "You think were scared of you? Well, we aren't so if you want to end this with a battle then we will call this battle!" Mothstar had no choice, otherwise the RobinClan cats will think that the HawkClan cats are scared of them. "Fine, we will battle next sunhigh." Mothstar decided and left. They fought the battle and a lot of blood was lost, but at last HawkClan won. Stonefoot's plan failed, Foxheart was back at the RobinClan's camp is keep watch and Patchclaw was only injured. Fallowflight died in battle, and Mothstar chose Stonefoot as her next deputy. "The time had come to appoint a new deputy. I say these words before SolClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. Stonefoot will be the new deputy of HawkClan." Mothstar decided. "Mothstar, cats of HawkClan, I never expected to be given this honor I promise that I will do all I can to protect this Clan." Stonefoot said, Wolfheart, Riversong, and Cloudnose could see an strange experssion on his face, but they still cheered for him. Mews of approval spread through the Clan, Darkfoot's mew was the loudest. "Stonefoot! Stonefoot!" Stonefoot is very proud of himself and is acting very nice to Mothstar, now Stonefoot knows how many lives his leader has left three, three whole lives. Stonefoot couldn't wait to kill his leader, become Stonestar, and plant his revenge on Foxheart and Patchclaw. Moons had passed and Stonefoot was still the deputy, Wolfheart, Riversong, and Cloudnose could see that Stonefoot is acting strangely. There a widespread of greencough in all of the Clans, it all started from Heavybelly of RavenClan. A lot of cats caught the disease, but some cats only had whitecough. Wolfheart caught whitecough, and Cloudnose caught greencough. They didn't die and they recovered, but Stonefoot found out the Mothstar lost one of her lives against greencough. Two lives left, just two lives left. How hard could that be? I could just kill her, become Stonestar, and kill those other two cowards! Stonefoot thought. He already had plans, if one didn't work he could use another one. Wolfheart, Riversong, and Cloudnose thinks that he is acting stranger and stranger. "Are you okay, Stonefoot?" Riversong asked. "Of course I am, what do you think?" Stonefoot replied with a angry tone. "Stonefoot, there's no need to be so snappy. I think you need time to calm down and just relax. I know being the deputy is a lot of work, but you just relax for a while." Wolfheart told her brother and touched him with a calming paw. Stonefoot pushed her paw away hardly and added. "You're not the boss of me, don't tell me what to do." "Stonefoot, Riversong and Wolfheart are right. You just need time to calm down and relax." Cloudnose told his brother. "I said I don't tell me what to do. I'm not like you three, just wandering around doing whatever you want. I'm the deputy of this Clan. The loyal deputy of this Clan.You don't understand, just go!" Stonefoot told them and before they could replied, he pushed them away from him and went into Mothstar's den. "Maybe he is just to busy and just needs to relax there isn't much strange with him actually." Cloudnose said. "He's different, even though when we were kits or apprentices he isn't really nice. I mean he is the independent type, but now he just doesn't care about us." Wolfheart replied. "Wolfheart's right. There must be something wrong with him. How about we just check on him and see what he does?" Riversong said and turned her gaze towards her littermates. "You mean spy on him? That's not really nice." Cloudnose exclaimed. "We have no choice. I agree with Riversong. Let's just check on him and see what he does." Wolfheart told her brother Chapter Five One day when Mothstar was out on patrol, Stonefoot went into her den. Wolfheart, Riversong, and Cloudnose saw Stonefoot padding around her den. Then suddenly he said. "This den is going to be mine, I can't wait to kill all those cowards!" Wolfheart, Riversong, and Cloudnose were astonished and they quickly sneaked away. They went into the forest and found a spot. "I can't believe it." Cloudnose told his sisters. "I know, Mothstar, Foxheart, and Patchclaw are going to be in grave danger." Riversong exclaimed. "Mothstar! You're right, Riversong. Let's go!" Wolfheart said and the three cats quickly ran to the Eaglepath. They saw the patrol, but it was too late. The monster was already going towards them. "Mothstar!" Cloudnose shouted. "What?!" Mothstar turned around, but it was too late. The monster crashed into her. "Mothstar!" All the cats that saw what happened shouted. "Let's bring her back." Brackenfoot told the patrol. When they picked her up, Mothstar woke up. "Mothstar, are you okay?" Sorrelwhisker asked. "Yes, I am Sorrelwhisker. You can put me down now, Brackenfoot, Thrushfur, Cloudnose." Mothstar told them. "Okay." They said and let their leader down. "Wolfheart, Riversong, Cloudnose, why are you here?" "You may not believe it, but Stonefoot wants to kill you." Riversong told her leader. "What do you mean?" Mothstar asked. "Well, he wants to kill you and become the leader of HawkClan." Wolfheart explained. "No, it can't be. He's a great deputy." Mothstar said and padded in front of her patrol. "Stonefoot!" Thrushfur said, when they were back. "What?" He replied. "Mothstar got ran over by a monster. She lost a life." Thrushfur explained. "Oh, that's bad" He said, as Thrushfur whispered something to him and went. "Mothstar, are you okay? I heard that you lost a life." Stonefoot said to his leader. "I'm fine, Stonefoot." Mothstar said and went in her den. Just one life yet. I can't wait, this is so easy. For this life, I can just kill her with my claws. Maybe I will or maybe I would kill her in another way. So my littermates think they can make Mothstar trust them. Well they won't because I am the cat Mothstar trust the most now. Stonefoot thought. Chapter Six Coming Soon Category:Fanfiction